The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to temperature control of an electronic device including a storage device.
Currently, infotainment systems are widely used in vehicles. Typically, various application programs may be driven in vehicle infotainment systems. Various kinds of electronic devices in vehicle infotainment systems may include semiconductor devices such as working memory (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM)), non-volatile memory, and application processors for the purpose of driving various applications.
However, a sharp increase or decrease in temperature of a semiconductor device may influence performance and reliability of the semiconductor device. In particular, when the temperature of a semiconductor device installed in a vehicle is out of a reference temperature range, the semiconductor device may operate abnormally, possibly causing serious danger during operation of the vehicle.